International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Credits Variants
1938-1953 1938–1939= |-| 1940–1949= 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) |-| 1950–1954= Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943, 1957) |-| 1957= 1910 Present. Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. 1910 Present. 1925 Present. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Widescreen 5077636617 079887a953 b.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Full-screen BFEA93E4-2BCC-4C7D-87EF-CCDCE1E8A3D4.jpeg|Old Yeller (1957) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Widescreen 5077636783 1657b887cd b.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Full-Screen 745DF3F8-E220-4500-8A72-1A2FC6337D6C.jpeg|Pollyanna (1960) 56983E57-B2B0-4630-A174-8DEB0F264C15.jpeg|Swiss Family Robinson (1960) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) Full-screen DF01F7F5-4C4C-476B-9E27-E9B3930AD258.jpeg|101 Dalmatians (1961) Widescreen 0F4C74A6-EAAE-4746-85E9-E94CE737DD6C.jpeg|The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) 1952–present 1953–1959= Melvin Comics Animation 1958-1980 Logo.png |-| 1960–1969= Babes-disneyscreencaps com-9.jpg|Babes in Toyland (1961) 2DC24E3D-BBE5-484F-8D90-6EC39BC3D658.png|The Parent Trap (1962) (Version 2) 5AE4FFA5-26F7-4F43-ABF8-88722FB52DF8.jpeg|Son of Flubber (1963) 18D3064C-787D-4451-91D7-F20DF92778C2.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1964) 3B06D11D-6DA9-4685-B3C7-EC5F6682A555.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1965) Widescreen BF55E89F-A023-48F6-8BC3-4FA6D08820A7.png|Mary Poppins (1965) Fullscreen Bandicam 2016-03-19 00-36-23-771.jpg|That Darn Cat! (1966) 6A925BFC-A723-4502-854A-2291CB91BCD3.jpeg|Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) IMG_2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) 1BD03D64-1661-40CE-85E5-4B4D25C3AD62.jpeg|The Love Bug (1969) 449E2D31-3AF6-462C-B3F2-DEC6D3939723.jpeg|Blackbeard's Ghost (1969) 8427A31C-B486-4637-B13F-92FEE210F818.jpeg|The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) |-| 1970–1979= 3D1F38B6-D0BF-4C73-B457-2BDB69B6C81A.jpeg|The Boatniks (1970) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1971) A2ADD48E-A2FB-4065-AAFC-192E1C66A6F9.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1972) Widescreen 2EC8097F-8EF8-45FA-9958-1AC53D014809.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1972) Fullscreen IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1974) 22709037-E63F-4425-A0AC-862F9BFDC45D.jpeg|Escape To Witch Mountain (1975) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) Credits dolby.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1977) 2A16AF22-A587-42D9-9DBF-BC5C8951E4D9.jpeg|Return To Witch Mountain (1978) 3A38DB2A-18C4-40FF-A8ED-CF1E5255084C.png|Pete's Dragon (1978) Fullscreen 55F41ACE-6E34-4D32-94A0-97010628354D.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1978) Widescreen |-| 1980–1989= Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) EAD75E60-17AE-4D53-9AE9-45388DDFBCEB.jpeg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) IMG_2137.PNG IMG_2264.PNG 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg|The Parent Trap 2 (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) 5B164800-85F1-4413-96F4-5235C9C452BA.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) 8BB8A17E-1CD9-4FA3-B397-3EF3D9E3945A.png|The Transformers The Movie (1986) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) Vs180824-002.jpg|The Rescue (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) IMG_3799.PNG|The Abyss (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) 794FA173-06E6-4FD3-A884-A152AF4A6141.png 9C3B7577-DCF8-4D43-9D1E-8DA35DDC62BA.png 0CCFAB41-A724-4145-8F8A-4CAAC7F95A57.png Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) |-| 1990–1999= Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-039.jpg|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Vs180701-053.jpg|Oscar (1991) Vs180701-055.jpg|What About Bob (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) 5EC8BA5D-3785-4E7C-A7CC-96593C789042.png|The Rocketeer (1991) 0D27C101-0AF1-44BF-B6CB-773F5D11A048.png|The Doctor (1991) A705C362-27B7-4C14-A032-B27CCF14D85F.png|Dead Again (1991) 3711242E-2E71-43F9-B1FC-90AAA817FBD5.png|True Identity (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) 0E62980D-A1A7-4857-AC16-A9E690BEBB74.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977, 1991) IMG 3571.PNG|Hook (1991) A9BFBBB5-1BB0-44A6-8E72-4B41B7E792AD.png|The Last Boy Scout (1991) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) 0ED9B343-3771-483E-BAE8-C62A1A3E57DF.png|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) 718084E1-463B-4AFF-8F2B-3563C8584A66.png|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) IMG_3796.PNG|The Abyss (1989,1992) BC2D5985-84BB-4A37-ADA1-ADD1B0975750.png|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) 3EC76FA1-1173-4C3F-968C-B2386FD40351.png|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180701-091.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) IMG_3401.PNG|Drop Zone (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-123.jpg|Enemy of the State (1998) 156E23A7-8530-480E-875A-77921ACC5BC6.png 7403B00D-2A57-426B-BDC0-6D5FBCC6C0B1.png 9DA05F59-43C8-4D0D-A510-173BA7ACD924.png |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png |-| 2010–present= Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985, 2010) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1991, 2012) Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 2013) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1989, 2013) DD5E78AB-95D5-4E41-8A0E-662ACE282175.png 1963–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons 1957–present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|(1969 Present.) IATSE Carrie.png|(1991 Present.) IATSE Frozen.png|(1991 Present.) 1972–1984= |-| 1984–1989= Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) |-| 1990–1999= IMG_3228.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) IMG 3722.PNG|Aladdin (1992) F5D575FB-39C1-4151-8944-3C3C8611D2E4.png|Alive (1992) BFE9C293-A10B-43FA-A8FE-0B5895005B95.png|Aspen Extreme (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) ADB084B6-5423-426D-A402-8EE003067DD0.png|Blood In Blood Out (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Vs180701-087.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) F2E9F41F-7028-4841-9DC8-2FDE50397878.png|The Joy Luck Club (1993) 3CD3A228-66C7-43FF-B9F1-C4139BDEB80C.png|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) EAF67375-868F-4920-89F9-540B8F4861B7.png|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) 38013AB2-E38E-47F1-AEF0-F4AED6520A2B.png|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) Vs180323-004.jpg|The Return of Jafar (1994) 65AA0367-3C37-4235-9B66-95E9F6C5632B.png|The Lion King (1994) IMG 2578.PNG|Blown Away (1994) 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1994) 9728FEF1-6B43-4322-9CD5-F73149290EAA.png|Airheads (1994) B6689DBA-13EB-42EA-AFED-6F25124037D1.png|The Little Rascals (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) IMG_3395.PNG|Terminal Velocity (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) 15813D12-0D42-4A4B-9019-D8EE339B25FB.png|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) 552CD886-B9CD-4180-9D8E-21FDB23B6D8A.png Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) IMG 3304.PNG|Assassins (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180704-133.jpg|The Scarlet Letter (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) Vs180702-040.jpg|Father of the Bride II (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Vs180704-141.jpg|Mr. Holland’s Opus (1995) Vs180702-047.jpg|Boys (1996) Vs180704-145.jpg|Before and After (1996) Vs181116-001.jpg|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) Vs180702-035.jpg|Two Much (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 485FCE80-280F-4E78-A04A-F6DFC83581EE.png Vs180704-151.jpg|Eddie (1996) Vs180704-154.jpg|The Rock (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Vs180702-051.jpg|Phenomenon (1996) Vs180702-054.jpg|Kazeem (1996) Vs180704-158.jpg|Jack (1996) Vs180323-005.jpg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Duck (1996) Vs180704-160.jpg|The Associate (1996) Vs180702-058.jpg|Ransom (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180702-065.jpg|The Preacher's Wife (1996) Vs180702-067.jpg|Metro (1997) Vs180704-164.jpg|Prefortaine (1997) 784642FF-60D2-4265-BEC8-98AE9C2B1A19.png|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) E41FFD4E-09C6-4E34-BCBD-CADB32AC30BE.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) Vs180702-070.jpg|The Sixth Man (1997) Vs180704-167.jpg|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) Vs180702-273.jpg|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) Vs180704-169.jpg|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2583.PNG|Con-Air (1997) 912BB439-B7CB-435E-B0FD-DA9175A2FAAD.png|Hercules (1997) Vs180702-080.jpg|Face/Off (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) Vs180704-179.jpg|Depp Rising (1998) C2D71CEA-E52F-4B9C-BD72-FCDADAC6DE5D.png|Krippendorf’s Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Vs180702-100.jpg|The Horse Whisperer (1998) Vs180702-103.jpg|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180702-106.jpg|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Vs180704-182.jpg|Simon Birch (1998) Vs181129-001.jpg|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Vs180702-110.jpg|Holy Man (1998) Vs180705-112.jpg|Rushmore (1998) Vs180702-116.jpg|Beloved (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) Vs180702-119.jpg|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 332B23C5-B629-4F7F-BD27-9682181DDC99.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) Vs180702-127.jpg|The Other Sister (1999) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG_3430.PNG|Force of Nature (1999) 0396050C-B47B-466F-BF0B-78562933ACC0.png|Instinct (1999) 0ADC7468-14F7-4462-975D-819BBB72A3F8.png|The Mummy (1999) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) Vs180702-139.jpg|Summer of Sam (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG 2400.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) IMG 2408.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) Vs180702-143.jpg|Mumford (1999) Vs180704-187.jpg|Mystery, Alaska (1999) Vs180310-025.jpg|The Straight Story (1999) IMG 2390.PNG|The Insider (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) Vs180702-150.jpg|Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) Vs180802-153.jpg|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG 2386.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG 2580.PNG|Deep Blue Sea (1999) AFEAA735-160B-43C8-ADC4-CCC4525B2CC9.png 97ACD40A-E679-4869-98FF-E0A9A71D74FF.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) |-| 2000–2009= Vs180702-157.jpg|Play it to the Bone (2000) Vs180702-132.jpg|10 Things I Hate About You (2000) Vs180704-190.jpg|Gun Shy (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) Extremely Goofy Movie Screenshot 2360.jpg|An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) D6013A72-A4C7-42F8-BE8D-589DF9C06241.png|Mission to Mars (2000) Vs180702-165.jpg|High Fidelity (2000) Vs180702-168.jpg|Keeping the Faith (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2179.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) Vs180702-174.jpg|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) Vs180702-006.jpg|Double Take (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180702-177.jpg|Coyote Ugly (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) Vs180702-181.jpg|The Crew (2000) Vs180704-193.jpg|Duets (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Vs180712-002.jpg|Unbreakable (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 2406.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady _Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) Vs180704-195.jpg|Just Visiting (2001) Vs180702-010.jpg|Pearl Harbor (2001) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Vs180702-013.jpg|Crazy/Beautiful (2001) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3453.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG MOVE (2001) Vs180702-020.jpg|Corky Romano (2001) C289704F-5699-4FD9-A244-47DC1C358321.png|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2121.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 85C978E9-C2B9-4C1F-98AA-72D5C88CC07D.png|Out Cold (2001) Vs180802-030.jpg|The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180802-037.jpg|Sorority Boys (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs180802-039.jpg|Big Trouble (2002) Vs180802-042.jpg|Frank McKlusky C. I. (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) Vs180802-046.jpg|Bad Company (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) 36431C39-D38B-40BC-8832-0731295A77AF.png|Reign of Fire (2002) Vs180802-061.jpg|Moonlight Mike (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Vs180704-208.jpg|Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) Vs180702-566.jpg|The Hot Chick (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) Vs180802-070.jpg|25th Hour (2003) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Vs180702-074.jpg|The Recruits (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Vs181130-004.jpg|Bringing Down the House (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG 2471.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition Atlantis Milos Return Screenshot 2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Vs181130-005.jpg|Freaky Friday (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) Vs180703-010.jpg|Calendar Girls (2003) Vs180703-013.jpg|Hot Springs (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs180703-024.jpg|Veronica Guerin (2003) BUENA_VISTA_PICTURES_DISTRIBUTION_DESTINO_(2003).jpg|Destino (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG_0829.PNG|Paycheck (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG_2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) Picture_2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2000, 2004) 7EAB2905-C878-418F-9721-4AD97425A9F3.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs180703-028.jpg|Hidalgo (2004) Vs180703-032.jpg|The Ladykillers (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vs180703-036.jpg|The Alamo (2004) Vs180703-041.jpg|Raising Helen (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) IMG_2104.PNG|King Arthur (2004) Vs180703-049.jpg|The Village (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) Vs180703-052.jpg|Mr. 3000 (2004) Vs180703-055.jpg|The Last Shot (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) Vs180703-063.jpg|The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Vs180703-067.jpg|A Lot Like Love (2005) Vs180703-071.jpg|The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Vs180703-074.jpg|Dark Water (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) Vs180703-078.jpg|Flightplan (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG_1859.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) 63AE88F4-04F3-4C57-A07A-7EF5B43E63DA.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1962, 2005) Vs180703-081.jpg|Shopgirl (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Emperors New Groove 2 Screenshot 2225.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) IMG 3490.PNG|Casanova (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Vs180703-086.jpg|Annapolis (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2148.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 6759A563-B6FA-466B-83FB-921678A49F55.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) Vs180704-197.jpg|Stay Alive (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Vs180703-089.jpg|Stick It (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs181130-009.jpg|Leroy & Stitch (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Vs180703-092.jpg|The Guardian (2006) Vs180703-096.jpg|The Prestige (2006) Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180703-100.jpg|Deja Vu (2006) Vs180703-106.jpg|Apocalypto (2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) Vs180704-199.jpg|Primeval (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) Vs180703-110.jpg|Wild Hogs (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Vs180704-201.jpg|The Invisible (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) The-simpsons-movie-end-credits-30.jpg| The Simpsons Movie (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1869.PNG|Dan in Real Life (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180809-006.jpg|Step Up 2 The Streets (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Iron Man 2008 Screenshot 3755.jpg|Iron Man (2008) Incredible Hulk 2008 Screenshot 3358.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (2008) Vs180809-008.jpg|Swing Vote (2008) Vs180704-233.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Vs180809-009.jpg|Miracle at St. Anna (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) C5729695-3FF4-4E71-BBBC-4D7C7D2A0842.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) Vs180809-012.jpg|The Proposal (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180809-014.jpg|Surrogates (2009) Tinkerbell Lost Treasure Screenshot 2381.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) Vs181201-001.jpg|Old Dogs (2009) Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) Vs170712-259.jpg|Prep & Landing (2009) A33D99D8-4EEB-4174-9234-93B644C0D638.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) IMG_1977.PNG 10AF7F1B-1135-40B3-9104-B9E350B4DEE2.png F0315A1A-3179-43DA-95F9-6811B162FFA1.png White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png IMG 2432.PNG IMG 2499.PNG 38483D64-A7A9-46F8-87FE-7803BF55A565.png IMG 2516.PNG IMG 2713.PNG 2EFD555F-860C-408D-83EF-44903F320CA7.png F3A7453D-903C-417F-967B-EDA392817C7C.png CBA3A67B-DCC6-409C-951C-D6BB17065340.png 08D26813-E523-428F-85C7-E4EBE9CE98FD.png BA457F4E-E514-4FC5-97FC-70F64CA9CA8E.png IMG 3588.PNG |-| 2010–present= Vs180809-015.jpg|When in Rome (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs180809-017.jpg|The Last Song (2010) Iron Man 2 2010 Screenshot 3702.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) B5783CCC-C36E-4012-A43A-7456711E78E9.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2010-2015) 3-D Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Tinker Bell Great Fairy Rescue Screenshot 2275.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) IMG_3231.PNG Vs180809-019.jpg|You Again (2010) Prepandlandingoperationsecretsantaiatse.png|Prep & Landing Stocking Stuffers Operation Secret Santa (2010) Vs181201-002.jpg|Secretariat (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Grumpaa.png Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Vs180809-020.jpg|I Am Number Four (2011) F9E68BC0-8A5F-491D-B94C-AC2815128BA5.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995, 2011) 3-D Marsneedsmomsmpaa (1).png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 2314.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs180809-022.jpg|The Help (2011) Vs180809-023.jpg|Fright Night (2011) Vs180809-024.jpg|Reel Steel (2011) IMG_2882.PNG Vs170712-261.jpg|Prep & Landing Naughty vs. Nice (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) Vs181209-001.jpg|War Horse (2011) IMG_3224.PNG IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) 02E5A7D4-22EE-456F-841C-8082868BE2BB.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 2012) 3-D vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D B21D219E-FA1E-4793-BC43-7627BF74A1EC.png|The Avengers (2012) Vs180809-028.jpg|People Like Us (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Viva la Fiesta (2012) IMG 2462.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Vs180809-030.jpg|Lincoln (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz The Great and Powerful (2013) 0C6B51E1-17F2-4E7C-AA37-85A0C3A2E84D.png|Iron Man 3 (2013) A4281CAE-44A1-488B-B0C2-1DBDD62FDCC7.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2013) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) IMG_3235.PNG Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 3036.PNG|Planes (2013) The_Little_Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3174.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) Vs180809-031.jpg|Delivery Man (2013) Get a Horse MPAA Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) F6FE114C-0604-47C8-9E55-941F27BA3080.png|Frozen (2013) BC128CB2-2309-4DA2-B264-431F9AD913BE.png|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) IMG_1840.PNG|Robocop (2014) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2014) Vs181201-005.jpg|Need for Speed (2014) SAM 0273 (1).JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG|The Pirate Fairy (2014) IMG_3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) 6D37F08E-A153-49CE-9924-57D6B362A8F8.png|Maleficent (2014) IMG_0854.PNG IMG_2718.PNG Vs180725-011.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) November_2014_407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) Vs181201-010.jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) B4DC0A36-0323-4EED-B29D-161B9CA12851.png|Step Up All In (2014) IMG_3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2415.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) 7A19D4E7-2818-4957-A947-DE82DE90B76B.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) Intothewoodsmpaa (1).png|Into the Woods (2014) Vs170712-435.jpg|McFarland, USA (2015) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_2187.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) IMG_2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Princess_Kai-Lan_DeLuxe_Dolby_Atmos_Avid_MPAA_IATSE.png Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG_2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) Vs180809-037.jpg|The Light Between Oceans (2016) vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Mickey Mouse 2016 MPAA.png|Mickey Mouse (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) IMG 2697.PNG|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) IMG_2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) E79255EF-FDF9-4B5B-B42B-A8428441A7A3.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Tom The Hand The Movie 2- McDonalds MPAA.png Despicableme3mppa.png The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png|The Lego Star Wars Movie (2017) Tom The Hand The Movie MPAA.jpg Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Winnie the Pooh and Piglet Too MPAA.png|Winnie the Pooh and Piglet too (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) IMG_3729.PNG|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2213.PNG|Black Panther (2018) Sherlock_Gnomes_MPAA.jpg Solo Star Wars Story 2018 Screenshot 4034.jpg|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) Counterfeit Cat MPAA.png|Counterfeit Cat (2018) Meet The Incredible Big Hero Bolt 2018 MPAA.png Bea The Movie MPAA.png|Bea the Movie (2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|Avengers Infinity War (2018) Ant Man Wasp 2018 Screenshot 3521.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3103.jpg|Christopher Robin (2018) 5243DC5C-34E9-43F7-8A82-DEAD56D9B5E9.png|The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018) The Nutcracker Four Realms 2018 Screenshot 2967.jpg|The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Screenshot_20181231-210234.png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, A) Capture 2019-02-15 20.55.46.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, B) 47667983-4700-42D7-8B6F-51783E748521.png|Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Vs190308-005.jpg|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) Captain Marvel 2019 Screenshot 3680.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019) Vs190615-003.jpg|Dumbo (2019) F8087045-457C-4B25-989E-694A24D76F03.png|Aladdin (2019) Screenshot 20190809-101156 YouTube.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) Japan Carl MPAA.png IMG 2459.PNG Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL E Monsters Inc. Six 2018 MPAA.png IMG 2570.PNG Carl HK MPAA.jpg Chicken Little 2005, 2015 MPAA.png|Chicken Little (2005, 2018) IMG 2574.PNG IMG 2571.PNG IMG 1873.PNG 0C956B32-6A73-41E9-A923-2DA4AAAA3969.png IMG 8888.JPEG AC095B79-9498-4E96-A3F0-2B92254360A6.png IMG 2692.PNG A11D0281-305A-4707-B9BD-1B3C899B592A.png C79D1209-6711-47F5-A427-1918B79A83B9.png 2AA17409-4858-41BF-8FAB-B8E1A9698CA3.png 0B3CD8AF-5922-462D-850B-848A18612773.png IATSE Episode 1 1957-present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Movie (2006) IATSE 300.png|Blood (Die, Blood, Dead, 2001) IATSE Gravity.png|Mom's Rocket (1994) IATSE Frozen.png|Boymom Split Boy (2016) IATSE Carrie.png|Gru (2006) Category:The Walt Disney Company